Eternal Ice
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity." Warn: modified canon, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Saya mengidap penyakit aneh. Ups, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Maksud saya, setiap kali saya rajin mengikuti anime/manga semacam Fairy Tail, pasti pengen dimodifikasi (baca: utak-atik #dijitak Hiro **_**Sensei**_**). **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Setting: Alternate reality.**

**Warning: OC, OOCness, typos, multi-pairings, etc. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ekosistem pada pulau suci Fairy Tail kian meredup, kala para peri kehilangan cahayanya karena iblis tengah memercikkan kegelapan. Suasana dirundung duka, situasi genting menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak ada yang menghiraukan cuaca yang tengah menyelimuti pulau sumber kekuatan penyihir Fairy Tail.

Awan kelabu. Angin mendesau galau. Guntur menggelegar garang. Ombak menggulung ganas. Beberapa pusara air dengan masing-masing poros berkutat di tepian pulau para peri.

Kendati harapan dan semangat penyihir-penyihir dari Fairy Tail tak pernah padam bagai pelita ditiup topan, namun para peri tak menyadari bahwa mereka kehilangan seorang kawan yang dilenyapkan lawan.

Wanita itu tertawa seraya menyeret seorang pemuda yang paling ia benci menuju ke laut. Betapa indahnya bisa menyakiti seseorang yang bahkan tak bersalah, namun dipersalahkan olehnya. Entah wanita cantik berambut hitam itu kerasukan setan atau bagaimana, ekspresinya sungguh mengerikan.

Euforia kemenangan menguasai serikat gelap yang menjajah pulau suci serikat Fairy Tail. Tapi, kemenangan dan kepuasan tertinggi yang didapatkannya adalah saat melempar pemuda babak-belur yang diseretnya itu pada sebuah pusara air, yang seakan menyedot apa pun masuk ke dalamnya. Memutarnya, menghanyutkannya, menenggelamkannya seakan ingin melumatnya menjadi buih.

Ultear tertawa keji penuh keanggunan. Tangannya ia tempelkan pada bibir, lalu ia lambaikan pada tornado yang menelan salah satu penyihir es terbaik yang dimiliki serikat Fairy Tail.

"_Sayonara_, Gray Fullbuster."

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**"Gray Erza" Fairy Tail **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Eternal Ice**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Lenyap"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Di atas langit masih ada langit.

Meski tertatih, walau terluka, kendati butuh banyak pengorbanan, para peri berhasil merebut kembali sayap mereka yang sempat dicuri.

Walaupun serikat para iblis memiliki Zeref, tetap saja kejahatan tidak akan pernah menang. Sungguh hukum alam yang tak terbantahkan.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan serikat Fairy Tail, terutama karena kecintaan mereka pada serikat dan seisinya. Harapan yang tak pernah padam, semangat dengan tekad api membara. Modal-modal utama yang menjelma menjadi sumbu penyulut kekuatan para penyihir Fairy Tail. Tak apalah memforsir diri sedikit, toh pengorbanan kecil itu tak sebanding dengan kemenangan yang berhasil mereka raih.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, _Jiichan_? Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan kunyuk-kunyuk ini! Hiyahahahaha~"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Natsu! Kasihan Wendy _chan_ jadi sulit berkonsentrasi untuk mengobatimu."

"Entahlah, aku masih khawatir soal Zeref—"

"Tenang saja, Lucy. Aku siap membantainya—_ITTAAAIII_! Kau gila atau bagaimana, sih? Sudah tahu lenganku terluka, justru kau pukul!"

"_Urusai!_ Jangan sombong dulu, Natsu."

Tak ada yang berniat menginterupsi pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan antara Natsu—plus Happy, dan Lucy. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, meski seutas senyum menggelayut di bibir masing-masing. Biarlah ujian penyihir kelas S kali ini dibatalkan, yang penting mereka berhasil melindungi sumber kekuatan penyihir-penyihir asal serikat Fairy Tail.

Exceed putih milik Wendy itu terdiam. Mendadak rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya, ia memejamkan mata. Sekelebat bayangan singgah satu demi satu secepat kilat. Ia tak akan mampu mengingat semuanya satu per satu. Suara-suara bergaung di benaknya.

"_Murid sahku direbut. Jadi, aku terlantar." _

Sepasang mata, biru bagaikan safir…

"…_karena itulah, kekuatanku perlahan lenyap." _

Sepintas warna kuning kecoklatan…

"_Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapa pun!" _

Seseorang bersujud di ruangan yang amat berkilau…

"_...kutukan? Kalian yang terkutuk!" _

Tawa sadis yang menegakkan bulu roma menggema di kesunyian.

Tubuh berbulu putihnya mengejang, setitik airmata bergulir dari sudut matanya, ia meraung persis kucing marah yang kelaparan dan tak henti dicambuk. Dicambuk oleh kemampuannya meramalkan masa depan. Wendy menjerit ketakutan. Semua perhatian mulai teralih padanya.

_Tidak… hentikan! Jangan dilanjutkan siklus ramalan di masa depan ini! _

"Charleee!"

Happy mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Charle, berusaha membangunkannya dari mimpu buruk yang melarutkannya dengan realita di masa depan.

Wanita yang memiliki kemampuan _time ark_… siapakah dia? Bukankah dia perempuan yang dikalahkan Lucy dan Cana?

"_Sayonara_, Gray Fullbuster."

"CHARLE!"

Happy membuka paksa mulut Charle, kemudian menyumpalnya dengan ikan yang dimilikinya. Lily menyiapkan segelas air untuk Charle.

Charle tersentak, matanya terbuka kembali. Ditariknya ikan yang yang menyumpal mulutnya, dibuangnya sembarangan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sekujur tubuhnya basah dan bergetar hebat.

"Charle…" Semua menghela napas lega. Mereka khawatir sekali melihat exceed yang _tsundere_ itu mendadak kejang-kejang tak terkendali.

Lily menyodorkan segelas air minum, Happy membantu Charle untuk menenggaknya hingga tak tersisa. Setelah Charle kembali tenang, Wendy yang menangis memeluknya erat-erat.

"Sudahlah, Wendy…" kata Charle lemah, "aku rasa aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis."

Makarov menghampiri exceed betina itu, menatapnya non-ekspresi. "Katakan apa yang kau lihat!"

Semua, kecuali Makarov dan Charle, saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Yang bisa aku simpulkan, akan ada satu lagi dragon slayer," jawab Charle lugas, "tapi dia terkutuk."

Berita mengejutkan.

Suasana mulai riuh-rendah pasca mereka mendengar berita yang diberikan Charle. Beberapa dari penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail tampak tak percaya.

"Te-terkutuk?" cicit Lucy ketakutan. Ia merapat pada Natsu sementara Happy sudah memeluknya.

"Ma-maksudnya terkutuk itu bagaimana?" tanya Levy, mewakili ketidakmengertian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Terlalu banyak adegan dan suara-suara tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku tak mampu mengingat semuanya," tutur Charle. Seketika wajahnya memucat, ia teringat sesuatu.

Sebelum exceed itu menyuarakan kekhawatirannya, Erza mengangkat tangannya—meminta perhatian.

"Ada yang kurang," ucap penyihir kelas S itu lambat-lambat, "…di mana Gray? Aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya."

Natsu tersentak. Ia mengendus-engus. "Ba-baunya… bau si _Hentai Yarou_ lenyap. Tidak mungkin!"

Makarov menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia melipat kedua lengan di punggungnya. "Inilah yang kutakutkan. Jangan katakan tidak ada yang tahu Gray di mana… jawab aku, beritahu kami semua, jika ada yang melihat Gray, angkat tangan!"

Hening.

Tak ada yang bergerak.

"_A-ano_…" Charle angkat bicara lagi, "…tadi, dalam siklus ramalan, aku melihat cewek itu—" exceed itu menunjuk pada Ultear yang terkapar tak berdaya. "—bersama Gray."

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Ultear. Wanita itu tertawa licik di sela batuk darahnya.

Natsu, dengan aura pekat yang digelapkan kemarahan, melangkah mendekati Ultear diikuti Lucy, Erza, dan juga Happy.

"Di mana Gray?" Natsu mendesiskan pertanyaan. Kepalan tangan kanan itu diselimuti api warisan naga.

Ultear berjengit jijik mendengar nama pemuda yang paling dibencinya itu disebut-sebut. Ia memicingkan mata, dengan susah payah dan napas terengah-engah ia menjawab, "kukalahkan si bodoh itu, lalu dia mati…"

"GRAY TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI!" raung Natsu murka.

Erza menggeser Natsu ke samping, ia menduduki Ultear dan menampar-nampar wanita itu hingga wajah cantiknya tak dapat lagi dikenali. "Katakan di mana Gray berada, Ular Licik!"

"Kembalikan Gray!" seru Lucy marah.

"Gray tidak selemah itu!" teriak Happy, tak percaya.

"Aku membuangnya ke pusara air… cari saja jasadnya yang mengapung, terombang-ambing di laut dengan ombak tak menentu," jawab Ultear lemah. Kesadarannya kian menipis dan sulit dipertahankan.

Erza hendak menyarangkan satu pukulan telak tepat di wajah Ultear, namun semburan air keburu menebas kesadaran wanita itu.

"Juvia tidak sudi mengampuni siapa pun yang menyakiti Gray _Sama_!"

"Tenanglah!" seru Makarov tegas, ia nyaris saja sekalap anak-anak lainnya karena ternyata anaknya hilang satu. "Yang masih kuat dan mampu, kita berpencar dan cari Gray bersama-sama!"

Tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia duduk dan menunggu hasil pencarian Gray, semua ikut turun tangan mencari pemuda yang lenyap itu. Beberapa dari mereka tidak memercayai perkataan Ultear, mereka mencari Gray di seluruh penjuru pulau Fairy Tail. Dan sisanya mencari di sekitar pulau bahkan menembus badai untuk mencari penyihir yang memiliki kebiasaan tidak wajar itu.

Nyaris menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh untuk mencarinya, namun semua kembali dengan nihil hasilnya. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan keadaan Gray. Penyihir es itu lenyap tak berimba, tak meninggalkan petunjuk apa pun.

Makarov mendesah. Raut kecewa dari wajah pias anak-anaknya membuatnya bertambah khawatir. Hanya Gildartz yang bungkam dan Makarov dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Mencoba bersabar, Makarov berusaha menenangkan penyihir-penyihir muda yang amat disayanginya. "Gray pasti baik-baik saja. Anak itu tidak lemah apalagi bodoh."

Protes keras datang dari rekan-rekan setim Gray, begitu rusuh mereka seolah mereka adalah itik-itik yang kehilangan induknya.

"Kita harus mencari Gray lagi!" Natsu ngotot. Ia menolak mentah-mentah perintah Makarov yang menyuruhnya beristirahat. "Kalau kau dan yang lainnya lelah, istirahat saja sendiri! Ayo, Happy!"

"_Aye, aye, sir_!" Happy merentangkan sayapnya, lalu meraih baju Natsu. Keduanya terbang melesat meninggalkan mereka yang tampak galau.

"Maaf, Master," kata Erza. Mimik seriusnya dinodai setitik kemarahan yang berusaha ia tahan, "aku ikut mencari Gray. Kalian istirahat saja."

Lucy menggeleng, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Erza. Ia membungkukkan badan sekilas pada Makarov, tanda meminta maaf atas kelancangan mereka. "Aku juga tidak bisa tenang kalau ada teman yang lenyap tak berjejak." Lucy mengalihkan pandangan pada Erza. "Aku ikut dengan kalian!"

Erza mengangguk, tanpa membuang waktu kedua gadis itu bergegas mengikuti Natsu, kemudian saling berpencar mencari rival Natsu yang satu itu.

Usai kepergian mereka, semua mulai ribut dan ingin mengikuti jejak Natsu, namun Gildartz angkat bicara.

"Zeref hilang… dia tak ada di mana pun."

**.**

**#~**~#**

**To be continue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Duh, saya merasa berdosa melenyapkan Gray. *peyuk Gray* maafkan aku, Gray **_**kun**_**~ (Gray yang belum kebagian aksi, membuang muka. "Tiada maaf bagimu, Lite." #nangis gelundungan) T_T **

**Saya mohon maaf jika fic ini sudah 'basi' atau mengecewakan, atau pun karena hints GrayEr-nya cuma nyempil secuil. Huweee… saya harus konsisten terhadap plot. Ihiks. **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR/fave/alert fic maupun saya. :D **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Setting: Alternate reality.**

**Warning: original characters, OOCness, typos, multi-pairings, Gray-centric, etc. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Tiga tahun kemudian…_

.

"Gray _kun_, mereka sudah tidak mencarimu lagi."

Sepintas kuning kecoklatan melesat kesana-kemari. Gray Fullbuster menghembuskan napas panjang, mata oniksnya menerawang jauh. Kepalanya bersandar lesu pada sepasang kaki yang dipeluknya.

"Haha, tenang saja, itu pasti karena mereka mulai menyadari bahwa aku cuma lenyap, tapi baik-baik saja dan tetap hidup."

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Nak," cetus pemilik mata sebening birunya laut.

Gray terkejut, ditolehkannya kepalanya pada sumber suara, ia menemukan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata biru berkilau itu. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau tak bisa selamanya di sini. Kau punya tempat kembali. Kau punya rumah dan orang-orang yang menanti kepulanganmu," tuturnya, menjelaskan hal yang logis.

Gray menatapnya tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tapi, dia tetap harus ikut denganmu." Mata biru itu mengikuti pergeratan kilat kuning kecoklatan yang sibuk menyiapkan perbekalan untuknya dan Gray. "Kau harus menjaga Gray!"

"Oke~"

Senyum lega mengembang di wajah yang kini tampak dewasa itu. Ia mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca mendapati pandangan lunak terpancar dari mata biru berpupil yang menyerupai kepingan salju itu.

Gray bersujud penuh hormat padanya. Airmata bergulir dari sudut matanya. Sesak penuh keharuan. "Terima kasih, Shiva."

"Berjanjilah kau pasti menjaga Gray untukku, Nak."

"Tentu, Shiva. Aku akan menjaganya."

Yang dipanggil Shiva melayangkan tatapan serius pada Gray—masih bersujud di hadapannya. "Kau harus mencari cara untuk memberikan informasi ini pada mereka."

Gray menengadahkan kepalanya, tampak pelupuk matanya masih digenangi air yang siap tumpah kembali. Namun pemuda dewasa itu mengangguk. Ia buru-buru meraih tasnya dan siap hendak pergi sampai Shiva kembali bersuara.

"Pakai bajumu, Gray!"

"Oh, _shimatta_!" Gray melonjak terkejut. Pemuda itu mengambil baju yang dilemparkan Shiva padanya, ia bergegas memakainya kemudian membungkukkan badan pada Shiva.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Shiva," ucap Gray tulus.

Shiva manggut-manggut. "Sana, cepatlah pergi! Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar bertemu Fairy Tail lagi, kan? Terutama si Er—Err… aduh, siapa nama cewek yang sering diceritakan Gray, ya?"

"Erza," cetus partner Gray yang kini bertengger di bahunya.

"Aish, aku sudah mau pergi, dan kalian masih saja menggodaku," gerutu Gray, tak mengacuhkan yang lain tergelak karena gerutuannya. Ia membalikkan badan, mengerling pada Shiva kemudian berkata, "_Ittekimasu_, Shiva."

Shiva melambai padanya. "_Itterashai, Anata-tachi_."

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** "GrayErza" **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Eternal Ice **

**.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

"**Kembali" **

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai di Magnolia, ya? Di mana markas serikatmu?"

"Iya… ternyata kota ini tak banyak berubah." Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan pada kota Magnolia sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya, memandangnya lekat sarat kerinduan. "Uhm, dekat laut." Ia berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?" Ia menoleh pada rekannya itu. "Takut merasa asing karena sudah lama tak kembali ke rumah?"

Matanya menatap ragu pada sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi yang terletak di ujung kota, berbataskan laut. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

Usai menitipkan barang-barang bawaannya, kilatan kuning kecoklatan itu lenyap dari bahu tegap yang berbalutkan baju putih.

.

#~**~#

.

"Shobby do bop~"

"Kau ngomong saja sudah fals, apalagi bernyanyi!" teriak Natsu seraya melemparkan kursi terdekat pada pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi sesuka hati di atas panggung. "Hentikan nyanyianmu yang tak bermutu itu, Gajeel!"

Gajeel sukses berkelit dari kursi yang malang karena dilayangkan padanya. Urat di keningnya berkedut, menandakan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Topi putihnya terhempas tatkala ia melesat menyongsong serangan Natsu.

Kedua kaki yang saling menendang itu bertemu di udara, disusul pukulan bertubi-tubi dan saling tangkis-menangkis. Lagi-lagi kedua dragon slayer itu memulai pertarungan tak penting yang dapat menghancurkan rumah para penyihir Fairy Tail.

"Sebagai lelaki sejati, kau tidak akan membiarkan kawan-kawanmu bertengkar layaknya lawan sejati!" Elfman ikut terjun dalam pertarungan itu, niat sucinya sih melerai Gajeel dan Natsu. Ah, rasanya mustahil.

"Mulai lagi, deh," komentar Lucy, _sweatdrop_. Ia mengerling pada Salamander yang beberapa tahun ini kesepian karena kehilangan rivalnya.

"Jika kalian terluka, jangan pernah mengharapkan bantuan Wendy untuk menyembuhkan kalian!" seru Charle galak. "Sia-sia saja menolong mereka."

"_Ara, ara_…" Mirajane menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dari balik meja bar, "kasihan Master. Uang kas Fairy Tail tidak henti berkurang kalau mereka berkelahi terus menerus."

"Ramainya…" desah pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di sisi Erza itu, senang.

"_Hai_~ jika tidak begini, bukan Fairy Tail namanya," ucap Happy, ia menonton pertarungan Natsu di sebelah Lucy yang bertopang dagu.

"Hajar terus, Natsu!" Lisanna menyemangati. "Taklukkan mereka, Elf _Niichan_!"

"Jangan kalah, Gajeel!" sorak Levy.

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata coklat cemerlang itu tertawa garing. "Kalian pasti bercanda. Adakah yang bersedia mengorbankan diri untuk melerai mereka?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"

Lucy menoleh pada sumber suara, melongo kaget. "Kau yakin?"

Pemuda dengan ukiran apik di salah satu sisi wajahnya hendak menjawab ketidakpercayaan Lucy, tapi Erza keburu turun dari kursi dengan ekspresi iblis.

Lucy memandang panik pada Erza yang men-summon sepuluh pedang sekaligus, ia berbisik pada pemuda yang sebelumnya duduk di samping temannya. "Sebaiknya kauingatkan saja pada Erza agar tidak terlalu ganas."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Oke, Lucy."

Happy yang menangkap basah Lucy dan orang itu sedang bisik-bisik itu menyeringai menggoda, lalu berkata, "Lucy menyukaimuuu! Akan kulaporkan Lucy pada Natsu dan Erza _Sama_—"

"Aaargh… berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, _Neko_!" seru Lucy kesal.

Kerusuhan adalah hal paling biasa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri di Fairy Tail. Justru tak wajar rasanya kalau mereka tak ramai seperti ini. Lagi pula, meski mereka saling berseteru dan bertengkar, toh seisi serikat ternama itu menikmatinya.

Seekor kucing berbulu belang-belang kuning kecoklatan berjalan memasuki aula. Didapatinya kericuhan terjadi di dalamnya. Pemandangan yang tak lazim di mata berisis sewarna lemonnya.

"Eh, ada kucing!" pekik gadis kecil berambut biru gelap. "Kemarilah!"

"_Nyan_~" kucing itu mengeong, ia melangkah mendekati gadis kecil yang di sisinya terdapat exceed putih yang memandangnya datar.

"_Ara_… kucing darimana itu?" Mirajane mendekati Wendy yang mengangkat kucing tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

Pemuda dengan kekuatan sihir dipertanyakan menatap tertarik pada kucing itu. "Dia kucing bertina. Bulunya bagus sekali."

"_Nyan_~"

Kucing itu mengeong seolah membenarkan perkataan pemuda yang memujinya, ia melompat dari pelukan Wendy, lalu menggesekkan kepalanya pada tangan pemuda yang sedang memegang gelas minuman.

"Wah, kucingnya menyukaimu," kata Lucy, ia berpindah posisi ke kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Erza.

Dia hanya diam sambil mengelus kepala si kucing yang berbulukan belang-belang kuning kecoklatan. Si kucing mengeong pelan. Happy mendekatinya, mengendus-endus bau yang menguar dari kucing yang sedang dielusnya.

"Kemari sebentar, Natsuuu!" seru Happy. Ia merentangkan sayapnya, lalu terbang dan menarik Natsu keluar dari lingkaran setan pertarungan yang tiada henti itu.

"Oi, oi, Happy! Jangan seenaknya mengganggu. Aku sedang asik, tahu," protes Natsu.

Happy membawanya mendekati kucing yang mulai mencuri perhatian itu. Natsu hendak melayangkan protes keras-keras, namun diurungkan niatnya saat mengendus aroma yang lazim di ruang penciumannya.

"_Are_? Sepertinya aku kenal bau ini." Natsu mengendus-endus sekitarnya, lalu terhenti di kucing yang kini duduk manis, menatap orang-orang asing di hadapannya.

Makarov yang heran mendapati kekacauan telah berhenti tanpa perlu ia marah-marah, menghampiri penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail yang entah sedang mengerubungi apa. Master kecil dengan kekuatan luar biasa dahsyat itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

Kucing?

"Tu-tunggu, aku pernah melihatnya…" kata Charle, membuat riuh-rendah perlahan mereda.

"Pernah melihat kucing ini?" tanya Wendy memastikan.

Charle mengangguk. "Siklus ramalan, tiga tahun yang lalu."

Tak ada yang tak mencelos mendengar "_tiga tahun lalu_" yang diucapkan Charle. Tiga tahun lalu itu terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang melenyapkan salah seorang kawan mereka. Siapa yang bisa melakukannya? Suatu pukulan telak untuk Fairy Tail karena telah kehilangan salah satu kemilaunya.

"Berarti, kucing ini exceed?" tanya Erza dengan pandangan tertarik yang terarah pada kucing itu.

"Ja-jadi, dragon slayer terkutuk itu…" Lisanna mengingatkan kata-kata Charle waktu itu.

"…sudah datang? Ini adalah exceed-nya?" sambung Lily, panther yang satu itu menghujamkan pandangan curiga pada kucing yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Exceed putih yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa untuk meramalkan masa depan itu menggeleng.

"Happy, coba kau tanyakan pada kucing ini!" Lucy menunjuk kucing yang sekarang sibuk membersihkan dirinya; menjilat sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oi, apakah kau exceed?" tanya Happy pada kucing itu.

Si kucing mendongak, menatap Happy. Ia mengeong dengan ekspresi lucu. "_Nyan_~"

Hening.

"_Kawaii_~" suara itu berdengung dari orang-orang yang terpesona pada kucing bermata bulan sabit.

Natsu menepuk-nepuk kepala si kucing. "Oi, jawablah yang benar!" perintahnya. Tapi kucing yang ditanya hanya mengeong, Natsu berdecak kesal. "Cih. Hanya kucing biasa. Kau salah, Charle."

Mata sewarna lemon itu berkilat.

Charle hendak bersikeras atas keyakinannya bahwa ia pernah melihat kucing ini dalam benaknya, berulang kali tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja cakaran panjang melintang di sepanjang lengan Natsu.

"_Ittaiii_!" teriak Natsu kesakitan.

Makarov mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. _Tunggu, yang tadi itu_…

"Oi, apa salahku sampai ada yang mencakarku? Hadapi aku!" tuntut Natsu, garang.

Lisanna memekik melihat cakaran panjang itu, tak mengucurkan darah, namun menimbulkan bekas yang dalam dan panjang sepanjang lengan kiri Natsu.

Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya, ia yakin tak ada satu orang pun di Fairy Tail yang akan saling menyerang dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini.

Pandangannya terhenti pada kucing yang menyibukkan diri dengan bersih-bersih. Natsu memicingkan mata, berkacak pinggang di hadapan makhluk lucu itu.

"Mengaku saja, oi, _Neko_!" seru Natsu pada kucing yang kelihatan amat inosen. "Kau yang mencakarku, kan?"

"_Nyan_~" Kucing dengan bulu kuning kecoklatan itu mengeong lagi, lalu memiringkan kepalanya seakan tak mengerti perkataan Natsu.

"Eh, tapi dari tadi aku terus memandanginya, dia masih di tempatnya," ujar Wendy.

Natsu mencak-mencak kesal, dan tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Makarov mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka di hadapan kucing tersebut.

Si kucing menaruh paw-pawnya di telapak tangan Makarov. Sekali lagi ia mengeong, terdengar gembira.

"Kucing pintar," puji Master Fairy Tail. Kucing itu beranjak mendekati Makarov, menerima elusannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _Neko_?"

Semua memandang heran pada seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap seperti ayah sendiri. Makarov mengajak berbicara kucing?

"_Nyan! Nyan, nyan… nyaaan_~" Sang kucing mengeong penuh semangat pada Makarov.

Sunyi.

"Err, Master... kau mengerti apa yang dikatakannya?" Ekspresi menyangsikan terlukis di wajah Erza.

Makarov tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

_**GUBRAK**_

Makarov tergelak melihat anak-anak muda yang diasuhnya itu terkapar tidak elit di tempat masing-masing. Namun, mata beriris lemon itu berkaca-kaca. Menampilkan kekecewaan karena Makarov tak mengerti. Kepala yang lebat akan bulu kuning kecoklatan tertunduk lesu.

"Duh, Master bikin kaget saja," kata Lisanna seraya berusaha duduk kembali di kursinya.

Suasana kembali ramai. Kucing itu merasa senang berada di serikat Fairy Tail yang amat hangat dan ramai. Ia mengeong pelan pada Makarov, master Fairy Tail menepuk kepalanya. Dan kucing itu menyelinap keluar dari kerumunan tatkala orang-orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Dengan santai si kucing berjalan di karpet merah, keempat kakinya berhenti melangkah tatkala mendengar seseorang berkata, "Mata sipit menyebalkan itu… tatapanmu dan baumu persis sekali seperti temanku." Kucing aneh itu menoleh. Mendapati Salamander nyengir lebar memandangnya.

"Mungkin saja dia adalah reinkarnasi Gray," kata Lucy sembari mengelus tubuh si kucing.

"Lucy, bagaimana bisa orang hidup menjalani reinkarnasi?"

Lucy menciut di bawah tatapan galak Erza. "_Hai_'. _Gomenasai_, Erza _Sama_."

Happy terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi mereka. "_Dakara… 'Sama' tte nani_?" tanyanya, menirukan Lucy.

"_Urusai, Neko!"_ ketus Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pelihara kucing ini?" usul Erza.

"He? Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Yah, Natsu selalu dengan Happy, kau punya Plue, Lucy." Erza berlutut di samping kucing yang menurutnya amat manis, membelai sisi kanan kepalanya. "Bagaimana denganku? Sendiri saja."

Sweatdrop besar menggantung antara Natsu, Happy, dan Lucy. Bisa-bisanya Erza berpikiran demikian.

"Boleh-boleh saja," Lucy menyetujuinya.

"Lumayanlah, dia mirip Gray," ujar Natsu.

"_Hai'_~ Natsu, kau merindukan Gray~"

"_Urusai_, Happy." Natsu mendelik pada kucing yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Mana mau orang dengan gengsi setinggi Natsu mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan rival sekaligus kawannya?

"Yah, tapi harus kuakui, tak ada lawanku sengotot dia."

Lucy tersenyum—pandangannya melunak pada kucing yang dibelai oleh Erza, mengingat biasanya Gray dan Natsu nyaris selalu berdebat serta berkelahi. "Aneh rasanya kalau tak ada Gray yang menyaingi Natsu, bahkan aku rindu keanehannya—seperti selalu lupa memakai baju atau membuang pakaian sembarangan."

"Kita semua merindukan Gray," lirih Erza. Ia membelai kucing itu penuh kasih.

Dari ketiga manusia dan satu exceed itu tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi kucing aneh yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Sorot matanya melembut. Seolah terenyuh mendengar fakta bahwa mereka sangat merindukan seseorang yang selalu disebut-sebut, menandakan mereka sangat menyayangi sosok bernama Gray Fullbuster.

"_Nyan_~" Kucing itu mengibas-ibaskan ekornya, lalu berlari ringan keluar dari ruangan.

"_Jaa naa, Neko-nyan_~" Happy melambai, gembira.

"E-eh, bukankah Erza ingin memelihara kucing itu?" tanya Lucy, mata coklatnya mengerling pada Erza.

Gadis yang dimaksudkan Lucy bersidekap. "Kalau kucing itu ingin bebas, biarkanlah dia mencari kebebasannya."

Natsu nyengir lebar. "Kucing aneh." Sekelebat ingatan terbersit di benaknya, ia terbelalak. "Oh ya, pertarungan kita belum selesai, Gajeel!"

Tak ada yang bersedia meladeninya, bahkan Gajeel sekali pun. Lucy dan Erza memutuskan untuk duduk di meja tempat mereka biasa berdiskusi. Tak menemukan lawan bertarung yang sepadan, Natsu menghempaskan diri di sebelah Erza. Ia bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Semuanya lemah dan payah," kata Natsu sebal.

"Kau terlalu hiperaktif," komentar Lucy. Ia menyodorkan segelas air pada Natsu—tanpa mengucapkan "terima kasih" langsung menenggaknya, yang dalam sekejap hanya tersisa tetesan air yang menggantung di tepi gelas.

Erza mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Lucy. Tangannya yang menggenggam bolpoin sibuk menulis daftar perlengkapan barang-barang apa saja yang akan mereka bawa dalam misi selanjutnya. Lucy membantunya mengingatkan barang-barang yang harus dibawa dalam perjalanan.

"Tidak ada si Mata Sipit, sih," keluh Natsu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja seraya memejamkan mata. "tidak ada yang ngotot melawanku."

"Haha, jadi kau memuji Gray?" tanya Lucy, tawa garing meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Pujian terselubung," pendapat Erza tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas yang mulai dinodai oleh tinta.

Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membiarkan saja Happy bersandar pada kepalanya sambil memakan ikan. "Aku bersumpah akan menendang bokong si _Hentai Yarou_ begitu dia pulang, sampai terpental ke Edoras. Lalu kubakar dan kuseret kembali kemari, kuikat dia ke tiang dekat panggung supaya dia tidak menghilang lagi."

"Rencana yang kejam," tanggap Lucy, _sweatdrop_.

"_Hai'_~" Happy manggut-manggut.

"Uhm-hm. Jika kau berani melaksanakan rencana idiotmu, aku bersumpah akan membuat Salamander tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Lalu kau akan kubekukan, dan kupajang di dekat panggung," sahut sebuah suara bariton yang akrab di telinga, tepat di sebelah Lucy.

Lucy terkikik geli. "Begitulah Natsu dan Gray. Lucu juga kalau benar-benar terjadi."

"Hipokrit kau, Lucy. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bilang begitu kalau benar-benar terjadi," ujar Happy.

Lucy memelototi kucing biru itu. "_Urusai, Neko_! Dan jangan sok tahu mengenai hipokrit—"

"Oh, tidak bisa…" Natsu menegakkan duduknya, "berani-beraninya mengatakan rencanaku idiot, _Baka_ Gray!" serunya pada orang yang duduk di hadapannya, sekaligus duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Aku tidak bodoh, _Ahou_ Natsu!"

Erza mulai terusik ketenangannya. Begitu pula Lucy, ia dapat merasakan keregalan dari aura dingin yang baru saja dirasakannya di samping kirinya. Mereka mendongak, menemukan Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster saling beradu dahi, keduanya sama-sama berdiri di atas kursi dengan sebelah kaki kanan bertumpu di meja.

"Duh, mulai lagi deh mereka." Happy terbang mengitari meja yang diduduki tim terkuat Fairy Tail itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_**BUK**_

Sepasang kepalan tangan berselimutkan aura berwarna merah dan biru bertemu, menghempaskan udara pada sekeliling mereka. Merasakan aura pekat pertarungan yang tidak biasa itu menyedot perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada dalam aula utama.

Erza dan Lucy terbelalak kaget, mereka mengikuti jejak Natsu dan Gray. Bahkan lebih parah lagi, menaiki meja dan menapaki barang-barang yang berserakan di meja.

Happy berhenti terbang, ia terduduk pasrah di atas rambut merah muda Natsu, menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah saling adu melotot dengan Natsu, di mana kucing aneh tadi bertengger di bahu yang berbalutkan baju putihnya.

"_Nyan_~"

"Gray…" panggil Erza, seakan menguji nama itu tak lagi terasing.

"Hm?" gumam Gray. "Ada apa, Erza?"

"He?" Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia memundurkan kepalanya, ikut melotot pada sosok yang menampilkan ekspresi inosen di hadapan mereka.

Jeritan yang menjajaki reinch vocal tinggi itu bergaung ke seluruh serikat Fairy Tail, seakan ingin memutuskan pita suara masing-masing.

"GRAAAY!"

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, dan Erza… disesaki haru dan kebahagiaan, penuh suka cita mereka berhamburan memeluk Gray dan kucingnya erat-erat.

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Err, di-**_**cut**_**-nya gak pas banget. Huwee… **_**chapter**_** ini bukanlah yang terbaik dari saya. Maafkan saya. #bungkuk2 (Gray menyahut di pojokan, "Tiada maaf bagimu, Lite!" #pundung) **

**Maaf fic ini aneh. *lemes* masih adakah yang bersedia mengikuti fic ini?**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^ **

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR/fave/alert, baik itu fic/author. :D **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima. **

**Setting: Alternate reality.**

**Warning: original characters, OOCness, typos, multi-pairings, Gray-centric, etc. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"GRAAAY!"

Tim terkuat Fairy Tail berkumpul kembali. Setelah terpisah sekian lama dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun lamanya…

Gray tertawa, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya. Kedua lengannya terangkat,. Dirasakannya Happy mendarat di kepalanya, Natsu menerjangnya dari depan, Erza dan Lucy di sampingnya. Gray dipenuhi rasa sesak. Sesak karena dipeluk dari berbagai arah dan begitu erat, serasa tercekik. Sesak oleh kerinduan yang membuncah. Sesak oleh haru karena teman-temannya masih mengingatnya.

_Kriieet_

"HE?" Mereka yang sedang berpelukkan dalam posisi serabutan bergumam bingung. Tunggu, hanya perasaan saja atau memang benar mejanya perlahan miring?

Happy menengok ke bawah dari kepala yang berhiaskan rambut biru gelap itu. "Mejanya terjungkit. Kita akan jatuh."

"_NANI?" _

Terlambat.

_GUBRAK _

"_ITTAAAIII~" _

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** "GrayErza" Fairy Tail **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Eternal Ice**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

"**Dia yang telah Pulang"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Mendengar jeritan histeris, tawa bahagia dan kerusuhan yang familiar itu menyita perhatian publik serikat Fairy Tail. Penyihir-penyihir itu bergegas mendatangi tim terkuat Fairy Tail yang para anggotanya saling tumpang-tindih dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Seketika ringisan itu menjelma menjadi tawa.

"Oi, oi, Tuan Putri, Titania," panggil Natsu, "bisa minggir, tidak? Aku tertindih, nih."

"Tunggu sebentar, kaki Lucy menghalangiku."

"Lengan Erza, maksudku armor di lengannya, tersangkut di ikat pinggangku. Duh!"

"Kalian bertiga harus mengurangi makan. Astaga… kalian bertiga berat, tahu," sungut Gray yang apes tertiban paling bawah. "Happy, bisa kau menyingkir dari mukaku?"

"_Aye, sir~"_ Happy beranjak dari wajah Gray yang mulai membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"_Nyaaan!" _

Kepala Gray beralaskan kucing imut berbulu kuning kecoklatan, naas sekali nasib kucing dan juga pemiliknya. Kucing itu mengais-ngais karpet merah dengan kukunya, mengeong lemah, tanda meminta pertolongan.

"Ah, maafkan kami, Carm," kata Gray.

"_Nyaaan~!" _

Setelah bersusah payah selama beberapa menit, kini mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan senyum berseri-seri. Semula Gray dikerubuti, ribut untuk dipeluk-peluk. Namun…

"Gray _Sama_, akhirnya kau kembali…" ucap gadis yang sempat termasuk Element 4 itu bahagia, "Juvia merindukanmu, Gray _Sama_. Huwaaa… ihiks!"

_ZRAAASSH _

Banjir airmata dari Juvia menenggelamkan Fairy Tail dan seisinya. Semua berteriak-teriak panik dan saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Hanya para dragon slayer yang memiliki exceed-lah yang sukses menyelamatkan diri dari banjir bandang itu.

Selain para dragon slayer dan exceed-nya, Gray termasuk yang selamat dari banjir yang kian mengalir deras. Pemuda dengan kucing berbulu kuning kecoklatan itu sudah bertengger di lampu besar yang menyala menerangi aula utama, entah sejak kapan.

"Oooi, Gray! Tanggung jawab sudah membuat Juvia menangis begini!" tuntut Lucy kesal. Beruntung Erza memegangi lengannya sehingga gadis berambut pirang mencolok itu tidak dihanyutkan air.

"Kerja bagus, Lily." Gajeel mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Nyaris saja…" desah Wendy.

"Refleks yang hebat, Happy!" puji Natsu.

"_Hai'~" _

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun sampai membuat dia menangis, kok!" Gray memeluk gantungan lampu indah yang meradiasikan cahaya, ia berdiri di atas dan memandang seisi Fairy Tail. Kucing itu mengeluarkan suara seperti mengeluh, Gray menepuk kepala kucingnya yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Gray, lakukan sesuatu!" pinta Erza.

Master Makarov, yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Gray, menepuk bahu penyihir es itu. "Kami merindukanmu, Gray. Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan jika seorang anak pulang kembali ke rumahnya."

"_Jiichan…"_ Sejenak Gray terperangah, tak lama kemudian seulas senyum terbit di wajahnya. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk corong di depan mulutnya. _"MINNA…"_

Mendengar suara Gray, kesunyian perlahan menelan keramaian. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda yang baru saja pulang kembali ke rumahnya, pulang kembali pada orang-orang yang menanti kepulangannya karena sangat menyayanginya.

"…_TADAIMA." _

Senyum melebar, diikuti dentingan tawa yang melantun di mana-mana. Nyaris serentak, peri-peri Fairy Tail balas berteriak. "_OKAERI_, GRAAAY!"

Meski diombang-ambingkan air, mereka tetap melambai-lambai pada Gray, bersorak norak atau pun bersiul-siul.

"Kenalkan! Dia temanku. Anggota Fairy Tail yang baru, _Minna_. "Gray menunjuk kucing yang entah sejak kapan, menyamankan diri di atas kepalanya. "Namanya Carmela."

Sunyi.

Gray terdiam, tak mengerti. Aula mendadak dirambati keheningan.

.

#~**~#

.

Pasca kerja bakti membersihkan serikat Fairy Tail dari kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh banjir airmata Juvia, Makarov menyuruh para penyihir serikatnya untuk berkumpul di aula utama. Berpesta untuk kepulangan Gray dan kedatangan Carmela—kucing berbulu kuning kecoklatan.

Makarov, selaku ketua dari serikat itu, mewakilkan yang lain untuk menceritakan kisah tiga tahun yang lalu pada Gray. Setelah mendengar keseluruhan kisahnya, Gray kini mengerti mengapa saat ia memperkenalkan Carmela, mendadak atmosfer berganti.

"Jadi, apakah Carmela adalah exceed, Gray?" tanya Makarov, meminta kepastian.

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Gray yang bertandakan luka silang di sebelah kiri dahi, ia menunduk, memandang pada kucingnya yang membuntel nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Oi, Carmela, apakah kau exceed?" Gray melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada kucing yang mengeluarkan suara seperti mendengkur, merasa nyaman karena bagian lehernya digelitiki Gray.

Semua melongo tak percaya. Kenapa Gray justru melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Carmela?

"_Nyaaan~"_ Carmela mengeluarkan suara seperti mendengkur. _"Nyan?"_

"Apa katanya, Gray?" tanya Erza, sekali lagi ia menyangsikan kemampuan manusia untuk memahami bahasa hewan.

Gray mengedikkan bahu. "Carm bilang dia tidak mengerti exceed itu apa."

"HIIEEE?"

"Ka-kau mengerti apa yang dimeongkan Carmela?" tanya Lucy dengan mata terbelalak.

Pemuda yang masih bertahan mengenakan bajunya itu tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya terpusat pada Carmela yang bergelung nyaman dalam pangkuannya. Gray merogoh dalam-dalam saku bajunya, kemudian menarik sehelai saputangan berwarna hitam. Saputangan itu ia gunakan untuk mengelap sekujur tubuh Carmela.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau selama tiga tahun ini, _Hentai Yarou_?" tanya Natsu, dengan nada menuntut penjelasan.

Pergerakkan Gray yang mengeringkan bulu Carmela terhenti sesaat, sekilas ia mendongak. Menemukan berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditumpahruahkan atas hilangnya dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"HA?"

Tangan kiri Gray yang bebas menepuk dahinya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku lupa ingatan; amnesia."

"_NANIII?" _

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa ingat kalau kau baru saja lupa ingatan?" tanya Lucy heran.

Gray berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Entahlah. Rasanya aku sendiri juga ikut bingung. Sepertinya aku hanya amnesia selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Yang aku ingat terakhir kali adalah Ultear yang mengalahkanku. Tiga tahun saat aku menghilang… aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Jadi, kapan kau bertemu Carmela?" Kini ganti Erza yang bertanya.

Penyihir es itu mengerling wanita berambut merah panjang yang amat anggun. Masih sama seperti waktu itu, pikirnya lega. "Aku tidak ingat. Setahuku, dia selalu menemaniku."

"Ah, aku tidak percaya kau lupa ingatan, Gray," ujar Happy. "Buktinya, kau masih ingat pada kami."

Natsu menggeleng, tak setuju. "Gray benar-benar lupa ingatan. Dan efeknya sangat dahsyat," ucapnya dengan mimik serius.

"He?" Gray memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau bahkan lupa untuk melepas bajumu!" cetus Natsu, ia tertawa bangga karena telah berhasil menemukan fakta bahwa Gray memang amnesia.

"Aaargh… jangat diingatkan!" seru Lucy panik.

"Untung kau mengingatkanku, Natsu!" Ia melepas bajunya dan celana panjangnya, kemudian melemparnya asal. Tawa lepas meluncur darinya. "Ah, sungguh melegakan~"

"_Waw~"_ Suara khas itu muncul dari atap markas guild Fairy Tail, setelah tiga tahun lamanya tidak terdengar. Ah, suara menggelikan setiap Gray melepas baju.

"AARGGHH~ GRAY BARU INGAT MELEPAS BAJU!" teriak penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail yang lain, teramat syok. "BADAI DATAAANG…"

Meski Gray kini bertelanjang dada, Carmela tetap naik kembali ke pangkuannya, melanjutkan tidurnya. Pemuda dengan _trademark_ khas Fairy Tail di dadanya, tergelak kencang melihat betapa syoknya keluarganya.

Erza tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kau justru senang karena bisa melupakan kebiasaan burukmu, Gray."

Gray menggeleng. "Di sini panas, Erza. Aneh sekali jika aku bisa sampai lupa dengan kebiasaanku sejak kecil."

"Oh ya…" Natsu mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, "kapan pestanya kita mulai?"

"Pesta?" Lucy melempar pandangan bertanya pada Salamander yang duduk di sisinya.

Makarov beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menghampiri Gray lalu menepuk bahu penyihir es yang satu itu. "Pesta penyambutan kepulangan Gray Fullbuster dan temannya; Carmela."

"_OSU!" _

Gray hanya bisa tersenyum, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama keluarganya di rumahnya; penyihir-penyihir di serikat Fairy Tail.

.

#~**~#

.

Loteng serikat Fairy Tail yang berhiaskan lonceng itu tampak sepi ketimbang aula utama. Tempat di mana pesta berlangsung sungguh amat hangar-bingar, sementara pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai penyihir es asal Fairy Tail itu membutuhkan ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Di tepi balkon, agak jauh dari lonceng yang besar itulah Gray Fullbuster menyepi ditemani Carmela—kucingnya yang menyabotase bahu pemuda itu sebagai tahtanya. Sepasang mata oniksnya menerawang jauh pada laut yang tengah pasang. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di saku celana panjang hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Tenang sekali, 'kan, Carm?" Gray melirik kucingnya. "Aku tahu kau tak begitu terbiasa dengan keramaian."

"_Nyaaan~"_ Carmela menguap lebar-lebar. Tatkala waktu menjejaki tengah malam, pertanda jam tidur tepat waktunya telah terlewat. Kucing milik Gray ini sangat lelah dan amat mengantuk.

Carmela membenarkan posisinya, ia mendekat pada Gray dan melingkari leher jenjangnya, sisi wajah yang dilebati bulu kuning kecoklatan mengusap tepi rahang mulus pemuda itu. Gray tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar manja." Pemuda yang memiliki sihir berelemen es tersebut mendengus geli. "Kau seperti syal saja, Carm. Hangat…"

"_Nyan." _

Kucing yang selalu menemani Gray akhir-akhir ini baru saja memejamkan mata, ketika telinga tajamnya mendengar suara lain di dekatnya dan majikannya.

Carmela mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke belakang. Mata bulan sabit cemerlangnya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang.

Seketika kucing itu berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, menguap lebar, melompat turun dari bahu Gray.

Majikannya hanya mengerlingnya sekilas. "Kukira kau sudah mau tidur, Carm. Ada apa?"

Carmela mengalihkan pandangan pada Gray. "Nyan. Nyan, nyan. Nyaaan~"

Gray kembali fokus pada panorama laut di malam hari yang menjadi santapan ruang pandangnya. Di sisi lain, Carmela berjalan di atas keempat kakinya dan mendekati orang itu. Mengibas-ibaskan ekor dengan riang, melewati orang itu setelah mengeluskan sekujur tubuh berbulu lembut keemasan padanya.

"_Nyan."_ Kucing itu mengeong. Seolah melemparkan senyum padanya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Sejenak ia tertegun. Benarkah kucing itu memberikan privasi untuknya agar bersama Gray?

Ia mendekat pada teman sejak kecilnya. Perubahannya secara fisik membuatnya memerhatikan Gray secara seksama.

Tubuhnya amat proporsional sebagai seorang pria—ia dapat melihatnya karena Gray tidak mengenakan baju. Dengan punggung tegak dan bahu tegap. Badannya bertambah tinggi, sekarang tinggi pemuda itu telah melampauinya Dahinya terlihat lebih lebar, tandanya ia memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Bibirnya kian merapat, tanda pemuda tersebut tahu waktunya untuk berdiam diri. Sepasang mata oniks yang tajam, pertanda ia memerhatikan apa pun di sekelilingnya di balik ekspresinya yang tak terbaca.

Erza Scarlet menelusuri garis kedewasaan yang menggurat eksplisit dari Gray Fullbuster.

Seulas senyum merekah dari gadis yang sangat menyukai kue keju stroberi dan _soufflé_ itu.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?"

Gray menoleh pada sumber suara. Tatkala ia mengetahui seorang gadis berdiri di sampingnya dan mengamatinya, ia melonjak terkejut.

"O-oi, Erza—" Mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak dari gadis yang sedang dipikirkannya itu, "—apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Menguntitku?"

Erza mendengus geli. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Satu lagi, aku tidak akan membuang waktu hanya untuk menguntitmu, Gray."

Setelah menguasai dirinya kembali, Gray memilih bersandar pada sebuah pilar yang paling dekat dengannya. Tanpa balas menatap Erza, ia menjawab, "Menikmati kepulanganku, mungkin?" Mata hitamnya melirik Erza yang tak lepas menatapnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyepi di sini?"

Erza mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Yang aku tahu kau menghilang. Perasaanku mengatakan kau pasti mencari tempat sepi dengan pemandangan indah. Ternyata benar di sini."

Diam-diam Gray terpana. Ha, sejak kapan Erza dan intuisinya dapat dengan mudah menyadari keberadaannya? Menekan perasaan senang yang menjalar di hatinya, sudut-sudut bibirnya melawan gravitasi. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Erzaaa… Erzaaa…"

Suara bariton seorang pria terdengar memanggil gadis dengan rambut merah menyala. Erza terdiam beberapa saat, Gray masih mempertahankan senyumnya sembari berkata, "Seseorang mencarimu."

Erza mendekat ke balkon, menunduk ke bawah, matanya menemukan seseorang mencari-carinya dengan raut gelisah. "Aku di atas!"

Orang itu mendongak, kelegaan terpancar dari wajah tampannya. "Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi. Kau kemana saja?"

'_Dan aku dari tadi mencari-cari Gray.'_ Erza mengerling pemuda yang kelihatan acuh tak acuh padanya. "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Pulang bareng, yuk! Aku antarkan kau pulang."

Sejenak Erza merasa bimbang. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa rasanya enggan untuk pergi saat ini. Tepatnya, meninggalkan Gray. Terbersit keinginan untuk bersama pemuda itu sedikit lebih lama. Mengenal sosok barunya setelah tiga tahun tak berjumpa.

"Pulang saja, gih!" Erza mengalihkan pandangan pada Gray, pemuda itu tersenyum ringan walau mata oniksnya membiaskan kekecewaan. "Tidak baik untuk cewek berada di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Angin malam tidaklah bersahabat."

Sedikit kelewat puitis untuk takaran keromantisan seseorang seperti Gray.

Kendati tak rela waktu bersamanya dengan Erza harus usai, ia berbesar hati menerimanya. Bukan posisinya untuk memaksakan eksistensi gadis itu di sisinya.

Erza menelan kekecewaan mendalam; Gray tidak mencoba menahannya.

"Kau pulang duluan saja!" seru Erza, bertolak belakang dari perkataan yang Gray lontarkan. "Aku masih ada urusan."

"Ta-tapi—"

Erza keburu membalikkan badan. Berjalan melewatinya. Gray menghela napas pelan. Apa yang diinginkan Titania? Gray tidak mampu menerkanya. Ia tidak berani menoleh, untuk sekedar memastikan kemana Erza pergi. Haknya untuk pergi atau pun tinggal. Memang nasibnya untuk sendiri malam ini.

Ah, Carmela kemana, sih?

Namun hatinya bersuara lebih jujur. Permohonannya sebentar lagi terkabul.

Ternyata gadis yang dijuluki Ratu dari Fairy Tail itu tengah menengadahkan kepala, bersitatap dengan seekor kucing yang berpose manis di atas lonceng. Sepasang mata sekuning lemon itu menyorot lunak padanya.

Memantapkan diri, Erza beranjak.

Gray berjengit kaget tatkala merasakan kedua lengan menyelinap perlahan ke pinggangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, sekujur tubuhnya menegang akibat rangsangan kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh pelukannya.

Kepala bermahkotakan rambut merah sehalus sutra itu bersandar pada punggung yang polos. Kelopak matanya terkatup. Sepasang tangannya berlabuh di perut _sixpack_ yang mulus.

"E-Erza?"

"Sebentar saja, Gray."

Oke. Gray dapat memastikan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menderita penyakit serangan jantung kronis akibat tindakan Erza yang di luar batas kewajaran ini.

Denyar aneh itu kembali menerjang ulu hatinya. Walaupun jantungnya berdegup menggila, Gray menyukai sensasi yang diberikan oleh Erza.

"Kami rindu padamu, tahu." Terdengar desahan kesal dari belakangnya. "Sepertinya ide Natsu patut dicoba. Kau perlu diikat ke tiang gantungan."

Gray mendengus, menyamarkan tawa gelinya. "Maksudmu, kau ingin mengeksekusiku? Ampunilah aku, Erza _Sama_~"

Gray tertawa kecil ketika Erza berdecak kesal. Tawanya hilang saat Erza mendaratkan satu pukulan telak di perutnya. Penyihir es terbaik yang dimiliki Fairy Tail meringis penuh derita.

"Tch. Jangan galak-galak begitu, Erza! _Ittai naa_…" Gray menyentuh permukaan kulit yang berdenyut menyakitkan pasca Erza memukulnya. Tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan yang berkulit lebih cerah darinya.

Erza tak meresponkan penolakan.

Yah, mungkin seperti ini sebentar saja… tidaklah buruk. Senyum mengembang dari sosok tampan yang tertimpa sinar temaram cahaya lampu-lampu.

Erza mengintip dari celah bahu berleher jenjang itu. Dirasakannya jalinan detik yang merangkaikan waktu mendadak terhenti, tatkala ia menemukan mata oniks itu berkilau memantulkan marak malam yang dimeriahkan percikkan kembang api, bertemu pandang dengannya.

Seutas senyum hadir di wajah tampannya. "Memang aku menderita amnesia selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tapi, satu hal yang bisa kupastikan; aku sangat merindukan kalian, Erza."

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**To be continue**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Behind the scene **_

**.**

**Gray tertawa puas mendapati Lite terkapar tidak elit di depan lappy. Asap transparan membumbung dari cewek yang ngefans berat padanya itu. "Nah, aku suka **_**chapter**_** kali ini. Jangan potong jatah kemesraanku dengan Erza, dong!" **

**Lite menunduk pasrah. **_**"Hai'~ **_**Gray **_**kun**_**. **_**Eto…**_** apa tidak terlalu OOC?" **

**Gray mendengus kecil. "Kalau memang OOC, toh kau yang harus disalahkan, bukan? Kau yang membuat fic ini." **

**Lite manggut-manggut meskipun sambil manyun. "Katamu tadi jatah kemesraan dengan Erza tak perlu di-**_**skip**_**," sindirnya. **

**Penulis fic Eternal Ice merinding **_**disco**_** tatkala pemuda ganteng di hadapannya melayangkan deathglare maut andalannya. "Duh, Gray **_**kun**_**, aku nggak ngerti kenapa cowok ganteng kayak kamu tetap mempesona walaupun menyeramkan." **

"**Apa katamu barusan, Lite?" **

"**Hiii… LARIII!" Lite keburu kabur sebelum dikebiri Gray yang tengah mengacungkan pedang es padanya. **

**.**

**Oke, cukup **_**fluffiness**_** sampai di situ. Gak apa-apa bersenang-senang dahulu, bersakit-sakit kemudian. #TERBALIK, NENG! #digebuk seumat**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR/fave/alert, baik itu fic/author. :D **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima. **

**Setting: Alternate reality.**

**Warning: OC, OOCness, typos, multi-pairings, Gray-centric, etc. **

**.**

**_Have a nice read_. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Bagaimana rasanya pulang kembali ke rumah?"

Gray menyeringai. Dan sosok di hadapannya tersenyum, melihat tampang puas Gray sekarang saja ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang selalu ditemani olehnya itu begitu bahagia. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia menemukan ekspresi Gray yang tak henti tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Kau harus menunaikan tugas, Gray _kun_."

"Aku tahu. Aku harus menyampaikan pesan Shiva. Sekarang atau nanti—itulah pertanyaannya."

Siluet itu pudar dibayangi oleh mentari yang terbit dari ufuk timur. "Gray _kun_, kau tidak bisa mengulur waktu."

Gray memejamkan mata. Ia berdecak kesal, mengangguk membenarkan perkataan kawannya itu.

Dan dia kembali bersuara, "Biar aku tebak, kau pasti bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada teman-temanmu."

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam Gray menyetujui. Pandangannya menerawang pada cahaya sang surya yang mengintip malu di batas horizon.

"Aku mengerti perasaan bimbangmu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila kita terlambat. Tapi, kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Sekarang atau nanti, Gray Fullbuster _kun_."

**.**

**#~**~#**

**_A_ "GrayErza" Fairy Tail _fanfiction_, **

**.**

**Eternal Ice**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"**Sekarang atau Nanti"**

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia dan Plue (salah satu roh celestial-nya) berjalan memasuki markas serikatnya yang berdomisili di tepi pantai kota Magnolia. Tampangnya kusut. Terima kasih pada Natsu dan Happy yang merusuhinya, dengan menginap semalam lagi di apartemennya.

"Semuanya, selamat pagi," sapa Lucy.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya di guild Fairy Tail—sudah ramai dengan perkelahian adala hal yang lazim. Namun ada yang aneh. Petarung umum yang memulai indahnya pagi di Fairy Tail kurang satu, agak kurang meriah seperti biasanya.

Rutinitas yang umum, bukan itu yang aneh. Melainkan di tengah kericuhan, Gray Fullbuster hanya duduk termenung sembari bersidekap dengan Carmela bergelung nyaman di pangkuannya.

Lucy bergegas menuju meja bar, sementara beberapa orang lain termasuk Mirajane, balas menyapanya dengan manis. "Selamat pagi, Lucy."

Roh celestial yang sudah mengoleksi nyaris seluruh kedua belas kunci zodiac itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aish. Seharusnya pagi hari tidak dimulai dengan menguras tenaga dengan berkelahi. Haaah… buang-buang tenaga saja." Dia meletakkan Plue, membiarkan roh anjing putih itu berjalan sesuka hati menjauhinya.

Mereka yang hanya duduk-duduk di meja bar, menonton aktifitas rutin (baca: keramaian) serikat Fairy Tail yang lazim terjadi. Sesekali berkomentar mengenai kegiatan (baca: kerusuhan) yang sedang berlangsung.

"Eh, apa yang sedang Gray lakukan di sana? Bertapa?" tanya Lucy seraya menunjuk Gray di tengah aula utama serikat Fairy Tail.

"Entahlah." Levy mengedikkan bahu. "Sejak kami datang, dia sudah seperti itu. Disapa tetap saja diam."

"Dengan Carmela juga?"

"Kucing betina itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Gray," jawab Mirajane.

Wendy bertepuk tangan sekali, dia menoleh pada exceed kesayangannya. "Charle, kau seharusnya bisa menjadi kawan dekat Carmela. Kalian sama-sama kucing betina."

Charle membuang muka. "Tak ada yang menjamin kami bisa jadi teman akrab walaupun sama-sama kucing betina. Lagi pula, aku ini exceed dan dia hanya kucing biasa."

"Benarkah?" Lily—exceed milik Gajeel, ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan. "Menghalau cewek yang ingin mendekati majikannya itu kau bilang kucing biasa?"

"Eh?" Serentak mereka memusatkan perhatian pada Gray.

Benar—seperti yang dikatakan Lily, Juvia sedang berjuang mendekati Gray—ingin menyapa sekaligus melancarkan aksi pendekatan. Namun, Carmela terus waspada mengawasinya ala predator siap menerkam mangsa.

"Gray _Sama_…" panggil Juvia.

Gray tak berkutik, kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam seraya pemuda itu komat-kamit, entah menggumamkan apa. Sama sekali tidak mendengar sapaan Juvia. Praktis rencana pertama Juvia untuk mendapatkan perhatian penyihir es kebanggaan Fairy Tail itu gagal.

"_Nyan."_ Carmela mengeong dengan nada mengejek, matanya menyipit licik.

Maju tak gentar, Juvia mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Gray. Bersiap menepuk bahu tegap pemuda dengan tato khas Fairy Tail di dada. Tapi, belum sempat niatnya terealisasikan, tiba-tiba saja kucing berbulu kuning kecoklatan itu berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Jelas-jelas menghalangi Juvia untuk melaksanakan niat sucinya.

"_Nyan."_ Oke, meongan yang satu ini terdengar senada dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Juvia menyipitkan matanya. Berkacak pinggang di hadapan kucing yang berdiri memblokir jalannya untuk mendekati Gray.

"Aku mendapatkan firasat buruk," cetus Lucy, "jangan katakan Juvia dan Carmela sedang…"

"Minggir!" ucap Juvia tajam.

"Juvia bicara dengan kucing," seru Happy terkejut.

Lisanna tertawa kecil. "Kurasa, Carmela saja tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Juvia—"

"_Nyan!"_ Carmela menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"KUCING ITU MENJAWAB!" histeris para penonton.

_Twitch._ Urat di keningnya berkedut. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menghalangi jalanku untuk berdekatan dengan Gray _Sama_—meski kucing sekalipun."

Makhluk yang lebat akan bulu kuning kecoklatan itu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. _"Nyaaan~!"_ Kucing milik Gray tersebut mengeong, dengan nada menantang.

Di sisi lain, Gray yang tengah memejamkan mata, tampak semakin khusyuk tenggelam renungannya. Kelihatannya ia sedang berpikir keras dan amat serius. Saking seriusnya, sampai tidak menyadari aura pekat pertarungan yang menyelubungi sekelilingnya.

"Eh, Juvia… kau hanya bercanda, kan?" tanya Lisanna khawatir.

Juvia menggeleng mantap. Kini pandangannya bertautan dengan sepasang mata bulan sabit. Listrik imajiner mengalir tatkala mereka saling memelototi satu sama lain.

Di meja bar, kini Cana menggelar stand untuk bertaruh. Siapakah yang akan menang? Carmela atau Juvia? Kendati pertarungan ini terlalu konyol, namun banyak penyihir justru tertarik untuk pasang taruhan termasuk Master Makarov.

Lisanna, yang berada di sisi Cana, tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, aku pilih Juvia."

"Satu taruhan untuk Carmela." Pria dengan ukiran apik di sisi kanan wajahnya itu menyerahkan segenggam koin emas pada Cana.

"Charle, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang? Biasanya tebakanmu selalu tepat," tanya Wendy.

Charle mendengus. "Kau mau ikut bertaruh untuk hal konyol seperti ini? Tch. Lebih baik pilih Carmela."

Lily, exceed kepunyaan Gajeel, mendengus kecil. "Kukira kau akan menyarankan Wendy untuk tidak mengikuti taruhan konyol ini, Charle."

"Kalau Charle pilih Carmela, aku juga ikut!" Happy turut menyerahkan uang pada Cana.

"Hei, Happy! Itu kan uangku!" protes Lucy.

Cana menghitung uang-uang yang ada di dalam kotak. "Kebanyakkan memilih Juvia, ya?"

"Tunggu. Apa semua ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Lucy heran sembari menjewer telinga Happy yang mengambil uangnya tanpa izin.

"_Ittaaai ne_, Lucy…" Happy meringis sarat penderitaan.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau tidak boleh mengambil milik orang lain tanpa izin?" Lucy mencubit pipi Happy penuh rasa gemas.

"Biarkan saja. Hiburan seperti ini langka sekali adanya," tanggap Freed, duduk bersama Raijin Tribes di salah satu meja yang paling dekat dengan bar.

Kini mereka bertepuk riuh melihat Juvia mengeluarkan air dari kedua tangannya, sementara Carmela mengacungkan salah satu paw-pawnya. Kukunya yang tajam terlihat berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu.

Lily, yang berada di sebelah Erza, memandang tanpa minat. "Kelihatan tekad si kucing betina dan Juvia sama-sama kuat; memperebutkan Gray, berdekatan dengannya. Ironisnya, Gray bahkan sepertinya tak peduli dengan situasi dan keadaan sekitar."

"Entah kenapa, aku yakin kalau hasil pertandingan ini akan seri," ucap Erza, kini ia bersidekap. "Tapi, di sisi lain, aku mendukung Carmela. Kucing itu istimewa."

Panther itu menoleh pada Erza, menatapnya setengah tak percaya. "Istimewa?"

Erza mengangguk. Senyumnya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. "Jika tidak istimewa, tidak mungkin akan menjadi temannya Gray. Kau juga pasti merasakannya juga, 'kan, Lily?"

Merasa pasti bahwa senyum geli Erza kian melebar, Lily merinding dibuatnya. "Yah, mungkin kau ada benarnya, Erza."

Kini semua perhatian terpusat pada Juvia versus Carmela. Siapakah yang akan memenangkan perhatian Gray?

"Minggir kau, _Kuso Nekooo_—" Semburan air meluncur dari tangan berkulit pucat, "—_Water Shoot_!"

"_Nyaaan!"_ Carmela melompat, dengan lincah—dan entah bagaimana caranya—menangkis serangan Juvia, sehingga percikkan air tumpah kemana-mana.

Penonton bersorak heboh. Bahkan tak sedikit yang bertepuk meriah untuk mendukung yang dijagokan—antara Carmela atau Juvia.

Juvia tercengang. Tak menyangka jurusnya dipatahkan begitu saja oleh kucing. _Astaga, hanya seekor kucing!_ Semakin kesal karena lawannya tangguh—pula kesal karena belum juga bisa mendekati Gray, Juvia kini tak ragu lagi untuk menyerang. Tak memikirkan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung jika ia bertarung sekuat tenaga—menghancurkan markas Fairy Tail lagi.

"_Water slicer!" _

"_Nyan!" _

"GYAAA~~" Penonton kocar-kacir dibuatnya. Pasalnya, ada banyak sabetan beterbangan di mana-mana. Dan karena kecepatan tebasannya begitu kilat, mereka hanya bisa menghindar semampunya.

Yang paling naas tentu saja Lucy. Entah memang nasib apesnya atau bagaimana, lagi-lagi gadis seksi itu menjadi korban. Pakaiannya yang tak sengaja jadi sasaran tersayat-sayat. Tak ayal kemolekan tubuhnya nyaris terekspos jelas. Gadis itu menjerit histeris melihat jajaran pria-pria—termasuk Makarov—memandanginya penuh kekaguman.

"WOOOW…"

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang jadi korban?" ratap Lucy merana.

Tepat ketika nyaris seluruh kain lepas dari tubuhnya, beruntung Natsu yang murka memblokirnya dari pandangan jelalatan kaum adam. Kelihatan sekali Salamander tampak begitu emosinal.

"Oi, siapa yang seenak jidat mengadakan pertarungan tanpa mengajakku? Siapa takut?" seru Natsu lantang. Dihempaskannya barang bawaannya—untuk misi kali ini—asal ke belakang.

Di belakang Natsu, Lucy megap-megap tertimbun barang bawaan pemuda itu. Sebuah tas besar yang sangat berat dan selembar selimut merah marun. "Terima kasih, Natsu," katanya susah payah. Beruntung Levy bergegas membantunya untuk menyingkirkan barang-barang, serta memakaikan selimut merah marun tersebut pada Lucy.

Ada yang berusaha bersembunyi, ada juga yang bersenang-senang seperti Erza, Lily, dan Gajeel. Penuh kekaguman mereka menangkis satu demi satu tebasan yang tersebar menuju mereka.

"Oi!" Cana berkacak pinggang dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup karena bir. "Siapa yang membelah gentong birku?"

Makarov yang sedang meminum sake, terbelalak ketika gelas sakenya terbelah menjadi tiga dan tumpah begitu saja. Setelah tersadar, matanya seolah nyaris mencelat dari rongga asalnya mendapati begitu banyak bekas tebasan atau cakaran yang membelah-belah banyak properti di aula. Kini ruangan megah itu terlihat semakin kumuh karena situasi sama sekali tak terkendali.

Jeda sejenak. Suasana terasa mencekam, seluruh perhatian terpusat pada Juvia yang tersengal-sengal begitu pun dengan Carmela. Namun tak menampik mereka merasa geram pada sumber masalah: Gray Fullbuster.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu masih bertapa di tempat sementara di sekitarnya begitu kacau-balau? Sejak kapan penyihir es itu bisa menjadi jauh lebih tidak peka ketimbang Natsu? Apa kepala berambut biru tuanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu dan terlampau keras hingga menimbulkan efek seperti ini?

"Sekarang atau nanti," gumam Gray. Karena terlalu hening, nyaris semua orang bisa mendengar perkataannya. "Nanti saja. Nanti. Tunggu saat yang tepat. Argh! Aku bingung!"

Tiba-tiba saja Carmela melompat secepat kilat, menyarangkan satu cakaran telak pada si gadis hujan. Menebasnya hingga terpecah menjadi serpihan air. Syok melihat Juvia, Carmela mendarat ringan di atas karpet tepat di hadapan Gray, mata bundar sewarna lemonnya terbelalak.

"_Nya-nyaaan?" _

Juvia tertawa puas, tetap saja terlihat anggun. "Kau tidak tahu, _Neko_? Aku pernah menjadi anggota Element 4, elemen air—tentu saja. Tak mengherankan kau tidak bisa mengenaiku." Kini ia menatap tajam kucing yang masih dilanda keterkejutan. "Sekarang, biarkan aku mendekati Gray _Sama_!"

Hening.

Tak gentar dengan gertakan Juvia, Carmela tetap berdiri tegak. Bersikukuh tidak membiarkan tuannya tersayang didekati Juvia. Kembali dipasangnya kuda-kuda siap tempur. Juvia meluncurkan air untuk melibas jatuh Carmela. Namun kucing tersebut dengan mantap meloncat, berkelit menghindar dari jurus yang dilontarkan Juvia—_water slicer_, lalu menyergap Juvia, melakukan beberapa gerakan tak kasat mata dan—

"Oiii, Gray! Lakukan sesuatu!" raung Natsu garang. Dari tadi, ia dan anggota Fairy Tail lainnya hanya bisa menghindar agar selamat dari tebasan maut yang beterbangan tak tentu arah.

Mendengar teriakan Natsu, Gray membuka mata—awalnya hendak melempar satu omelan pada teman setimnya itu. Namun, yang pertama kali muncul di ruang pandangnya adalah Carmela hendak menyerang Juvia. Terbelalak, ia berseru keras, "Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu, Carm!"

Secepat kilat, Carmela mengerem lajunya. Nyaris saja, tapi Juvia telah jatuh terpecah menjadi butiran air dan memercik ke segala arah.

Gray bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekati Carmela yang duduk manis seraya menundukkan kepala. Mata bulan sabitnya berkaca-kaca mendapati Gray menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana pun Juvia adalah temanku, Carm." Gray berlutut di hadapan kucingnya. Disentilnya bergantian sepasang telinga berwarna coklat, hingga sepasang telinga kecoklatan itu terlipat.

Carmela menekuk tubuhnya, berusaha menutupi telinganya dari sentilan maut Gray dengan kedua paw-pawnya, seraya mengeong-ngeong lemah. "Lain kali, kau tidak boleh begitu lagi."

"_Suggoi naa_, Carmela jinak sekali pada Gray," komentar Erza kagum.

"Su-sudahlah, Gray _san_. Kasihan Carmela…" kata Wendy, tak tega melihat Carmela begitu memelas dimarahi Gray.

Lisanna lekas menghampiri Juvia yang baru saja utuh kembali. Menanyakan kondisi temannya apakah baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Minta maaf dulu pada Juvia, baru aku memaafkanmu, Carm." Gray berdiri, menuntun kucingnya untuk menghampiri Juvia.

"_Nyan." _

Lucy tertawa garing. "Perasaanku saja, atau sepertinya kucing itu keberatan untuk meminta maaf pada Juvia?"

"Ke-kelihatan dari sorot matanya. Menyeramkan." Happy bergidik ngeri.

Lily tersenyum kecil. "Terlihat sangat tidak ikhlas dan keberatan. Yah, padahal pertarungannya dengan Juvia belum usai. Sayang sekali."

"Menyeramkan? Ah, biasa saja. Untuk apa Juvia dan Carmela meributkan Gray?" Natsu meletakkan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala. "Konyol sekali."

"Lebih konyol dan mengerikan jika pelaku pertarungannya adalah kau dan Gajeel," timpal Lucy, _sweatdrop._

Carmela mendekati Juvia, menyentuhkan kepalanya pada kaki gadis tersebut sambil mengeong pelan. Kemudian mendongak padanya, menampilkan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Ara, ara… kitty eyes no jutsu,"_ ujar Mirajane yang tersenyum geli.

"_Kawaaaiii~"_ Lisanna menepuk kepala kucing yang tengah mengibas-ibaskan ekor itu.

Juvia mengerling Gray yang tampak puas karena Carmela berlaku baik padanya. _'Demi Gray _Sama_, aku bersedia memaafkannya! Oh, Gray _Sama_…' _

"Tidak apa-apa, Carmela," ucap Juvia lembut, "maafkan aku juga, ya."

Carmela mengeong patuh, lalu menoleh pada Gray yang tersenyum padanya. Kini kucing manis itu mengeong riang, ekornya mengibas-ibas cepat, ia melompat menuju singgasananya—bahu mulus Gray yang tak terlapisi sehelai kain pun. Menyentuhkan kepalanya pada pipi pemuda tersebut. Sementara tangan Gray terangkat untuk membelai sekujur tubuh berbulu lebat itu.

"Kucing pintar," puji Gray.

"_Nyan."_ Lihatlah Carmela mengeong dengan manisnya… bermanja pada majikannya penuh sukacita.

"_Yandere!"_ seru Lucy dan Happy serempak. Kemudian saling berpelukkan ngeri ketika Carmela menyengatkan _deathglare_ pada mereka berdua.

Natsu mendengus. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "_Yandere_? Kurasa lebih tepat_ Tsundere_."

"Juvia menyesal sudah memaafkan Carmela. Kenapa dia yang justru bisa dekat-dekat Gray _Sama_? Hiks…" Juvia menggigit-gigit saputangan putihnya sembari meratapi nasib. "Juvia juga mau seperti itu, Gray _Sama_…"

Tentu saja, Gray tak mendengar kata-kata memelas Juvia. Penyihir berelemen es tersebut sedang sibuk dengan kucing manjanya.

Riuh-rendah sepenuhnya mereda, ketika dengan aura suram Makarov bertanya. "Siapa yang bertanggungjawab atas semua kerusakan?"

Tak ada yang meresponnya. Semua mematung di tempat masing-masing. Dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh pada Juvia, Gray, dan Carmela.

Hingga suara lonceng berbunyi merdu, menginterupsi keheningan yang sempat singgah. Serentak senyum-senyum gembira merekah di wajah para peri. Mereka bersorak gembira mendengar suara megah lonceng di kota.

"Magnolia sekarang akan berubah ke dalam _"Mode Kehadiran Gildartz"_. Semua penduduk, silakan berpindah ke wilayah yang sudah ditetapkan!" Demikian suara dari bel-bel sihir pengeras suara yang terdengar seseantero kota Magnolia.

Kota Magnolia sejenak berguncang, pijakan pada bumi digeser untuk merapat dan meninggi, bahkan sumber-sumber air di kota. Membuka jalan khusus berpagarkan beton kokoh, yang terbentang sepanjang gerbang masuk kota Magnolia hingga markas guild Fairy Tail. Kini, kota yang sejak awal sudah direkonstruksi untuk seorang Gildartz tersebut, terlihat keunggulannya dari segi teknologi sihir.

Sudah dua tahun terlewat sejak kepulangan terakhir penyihir terkuat kebanggaan Fairy Tail itu. Semua begitu bersemangat menanti kepulangan Gildartz, berhubung pria aneh yang satu itu jarang pulang dan lebih sering bepergian untuk melaksanakan misi Seratus Tahun yang tak juga tuntas.

Tak seberapa lama, sosok dengan jubah lusuh menjejak di atas karpet merah di aula utama guild Fairy Tail. Pada awalnya, tampangnya tampak begitu sangar. Sampai akhirnya, ia kelihatan mengendus-endus lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Gildaaartz, bertarunglah denganku!" Natsu melompat, matanya berbinar-binar antusias saat menghampiri pria berambut coklat itu.

"Dia baru saja pulang dan kau langsung menantangnya, Natsu?" ujar Elfman syok, mewakili pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan kawan-kawan lainnya.

Senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantik Mirajane tatkala Gildartz menghampirinya. _"Okaerinasai." _

"_Ojou san_, aku sangat yakin kalau di sekitar sini ada guild bernama Fairy Tail…" kata Gildartz, terselip nada ragu yang kentara.

"DIA LUPAAA!" teriak penyihir-penyihir lainnya, diterpa keterkejutan.

Mirajane tertawa kecil. "Di sinilah tempatnya. Ah, dan aku Mirajane, Gildartz."

Gildartz melongo sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar. Menepuk-nepuk kepala berambut coklatnya yang mulai dihiasi uban. "Maaf. Aku selalu lupa betapa kerennya guild kita sekarang. Ah, tidak banyak yang berubah—bahkan situasi dan kondisi kacaunya masih tetap sama. Kecuali aku melihat banyak goresan dan sayatan, serta wajah-wajah baru di sini."

"Itu karena baru saja ada pertarungan, Gildartz," respon Erza, sedikit geli menanggapi tingkah penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail setelah Makarov tersebut.

Sekilas Gildartz celingak-celinguk, sebelum akhirnya melambai-lambai pada seseorang dengan seekor kucing di bahunya serta beberapa orang lainnya. "Salam kenal, ya. Semoga betah di Fairy Tail. Aku Gildartz, maaf kita baru berjumpa sekarang."

Seseorang yang berdiri dekat dengan Gildartz, dengan seekor kucing di bahunya, melemparkan senyum pada pria pelupa itu. "Lama tak jumpa, Gildartz."

Gildartz mengalihkan pandangan pada orang itu. Memelototinya, mengendus-endus sekilas, membuat si kucing berjengit. Kemudian kerutan bermunculan di dahinya. Semua terdiam, menanti respon yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"LAGI-LAGI DIA LUPA!" seru penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail, syok.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Gildartz, memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Gray Fullbuster dan Carmela," Makarov angkat bicara. "Carmela itu kucingnya Gray, kawan baru kita di Fairy Tail. Kau masih mengingat si bolang penyihir es itu, kan?"

Petir imajiner menyambar melatari Gildartz yang kaget. Beberapa saat dia membisu.

"Bolang?"gumam Lucy bingung.

"Bocah hilang," jawab Mirajane ringan.

"Astaga… siapa yang memberikan ide untuk menyebut aku adalah _"bolang"_? Aku sudah bukan bocah dan aku tidak hilang lagi. Lagi pula, apa tak ada yang lebih elit?" omel Gray kesal.

Mirajane masih tersenyum. Tak lama, ia menangis terisak-isak.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya menangis, Gray," ujar beberapa orang pada Gray yang panik setengah mati untuk menghentikan tangis Mirajane.

Gray, dibantu Carmela, meminta maaf pada Mirajane. Sampai akhirnya suara _"OH"_ menggelegar mengejutkan mereka semua. Semua perhatian terpusat pada sumber suara.

Gildartz, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menatap Gray penuh haru. "Oh, Bolang… akhirnya kau pulang. Kemana saja kau, Nak? Kapan kau kembali?"

Mengesampingkan perasaan kesalnya karena dipanggil "bolang" alias bocah hilang, Gray menjawab, "Baru saja kemarin aku pulang kemari. Oh, kenalkan teman baruku, Gildartz!" Gray menggendong Carmela dan menepuk-nepuk lembut kepalanya, menyebabkan kucing itu mengeong riang. "Namanya Carmela."

Sama seperti ketika Gray untuk pertama kalinya mengenalkan Carmela pada Fairy Tail, ekspresi Gildartz juga sama terkejutnya. Sejenak ia terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum kaku.

"A-oh… hai, Carmela." Gildartz menepuk sekilas kepala kucing tersebut. Lalu mendekati Makarov dan berbisik-bisik kepadanya, menuaikan segudang pertanyaan, mengundang kebingungan dari penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail lainnya.

"Semuanya, ayo kita pestaaaa!" seru Natsu girang.

"YOSH!" sahut kawan-kawannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" perintah Makarov tegas. Suaranya yang tak biasa dan pertanda ada sesuatu itu membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya. Tak butuh waktu lama meembuat aula sunyi-senyap karenanya.

"Jadi, Gilldartz, ada apa kau pulang?" tanya Makarov. Ia membiarkan riuh rendah mengudara yang disebabkan oleh suara berbisik-bisik tak mengerti.

Gildartz mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat Master ketiga Fairy Tail itu. "Aku bertemu dengan Acknowlogia lagi di Hargeon," cetusnya lugas.

Sunyi. Lalu dipecahkan oleh respon terkejut dari peri-peri di hadapannya. Terutama para dragon slayer, mereka yang paling syok mendengar informasi tersebut.

"Apa kalian bertarung, Gildartz? Kau terluka, tidak?" tanya Natsu. Raut wajahnya campur aduk. Antara penasaran, marah, geram, dan khawatir.

Gildartz menggeleng. Pria yang merupakan ayah dari Cana itu menghanyutkan suasana pada keseriusan mendalam. "Tidak. Dia sedang berkeliaran. Aku siap bertarung dengannya, tapi naga itu menolak—sedang tidak berminat katanya. Acknowlogia mencari seseorang."

Atmosfer yang mencekam, suasana tegang menyusup di antara mereka. Lucy dan Happy sampai bersembunyi di balik Natsu—memang mereka penakut dan sehati.

"Siapa yang dicari Acknowlogia?" tanya Gajeel, menyuarakan tanda tanya di benak setiap orang yang penasaran dengan berita yang dibawa Gildartz.

Usai menenggak segelas air yang sempat dibawakan Mirajane, Gildartz menjawab, "Seseorang yang ia cari tiga tahun lalu, yang kemudian lenyap tak berjejak."

Tanpa disadari yang lain, mereka berdua saling bersitatap, bertukar pandang cemas. Tidak ada kata "nanti". Mungkin sudah tiba waktunya untuk mengungkapkan realita yang yang tergolong kategoris.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Natsu membalikkan badan lalu beranjak pergi. Tidak peduli Lucy dan Happy menempel padanya—ia sudah terbiasa.

"Oi, Natsu, kau mau kemana?" Gray lekas melayangkan tanya pada rivalnya itu.

"Pelabuhan Hargeon. Naga itu pasti masih ada di sana," jawab Natsu.

Lucy menarik-narik lengan Natsu. "Tunggu, Natsu! Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah! Acknowlogia jelas berbahaya. Salah langkah sedikit saja, nyawa pun bisa melayang."

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sana, Natsu?" tanya Happy memelas.

Natsu bersidekap, tak menghiraukan upaya Lucy dan Happy yang menahannya. "Siapa tahu Acknowlogia masih ada di Hargeon. Aku ingin pergi ke sana, mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Igneel."

"Salamander benar," cetus Gajeel. Ia bersama Lily sudah bersiap untuk ikut pergi. "Aku ikut."

Wendy mengacungkan tangan. "Aku juga. Ya, 'kan, Charle?"

Charle menghela napas lelah. "Apa boleh buat. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, Wendy."

Lucy melepaskan Natsu, Happy kini duduk tenang di bahu gadis pirang itu, keduanya tersenyum seraya melambai pada Natsu—begitu cepatnya ekspresi suram mereka berubah. "_Itterasshai_, Natsu!"

Natsu menengok pada mereka, matanya menyipit tajam. Tanpa ragu ia menyeret Lucy yang memeluk Happy erat-erat seraya meronta tak berdaya. "Kalian juga ikut!"

"TIDAK MAAAUUU~" koor keduanya kompak.

Gray menyeringai. "Aku juga ikut—walaupun aku yakin kita tidak akan menemukan naga-naga itu di sana. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres kalau membiarkan trio dragon slayer pergi begitu saja." Carmela turut mengeong tanda setuju.

Tangan berukuran raksasa itu menghalangi jalan para pemuda yang hendak pergi menuju pelabuhan Hargeon. Pria tua bertubuh kecil itu tak mengizinkan anak-anaknya lewat teramat mudah.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian pergi dan tidak akan merusuh atau membuat kekacauan. Tanpa pengawasan terlalu beresiko," ucap Makarov.

Seorang pria berambut biru itu menyarankan dengan nada ramah. "Aku dan Erza akan ikut untuk mengontrol mereka. Oke, Master?"

Sejenak Makarov diterpa keraguan. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Gildartz. Tak lama, mereka mengangguk. Makarov mengalihkan tatapan pada pemuda itu, senyumnya terkembang. "Aku percayakan bocah-bocah merepotkan itu pada kalian, Erza, Jellal."

"Buuu…" Natsu menggembungkan pipi yang ditiru oleh Happy, "Erza dan Jellal jadi pengawal, begitu? Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, Jiichan. Tidak seru, ah!"

"_Hai'_, tidak seru!" dukung Happy.

"Cih. Paling ujung-ujungnya mereka mojok berduaan," celetuk Gajeel tanpa dosa.

Lily menyamankan diri duduk di atas kepala Gajeel. "Kau tidak usah cemburu. Kau juga biasa melakukannya dengan Levy." Begitu mudahnya ia menghindar dari tangan besi pemuda itu yang melayang hendak mengenainya.

Untung saja hanya sepasang dragon slayer-exceed itu saja yang terlibat percakapan berdua, kalau ketahuan orang lain, bukannya tidak mungkin segera tersebar menjadi gosip terhangat dan terkini.

Wendy membungkukkan badan dengan manis. "Semuanya, mohon kerjasamanya," salamnya ramah.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak, Natsu. Ini perintah!" tegas Erza.

Natsu mengabaikan Erza, dia memilih menyeret Lucy yang memeluk Happy, diikuti oleh Gray dan Carmela, Gajeel dan Lily, serta Wendy dan Charle. "Tinggalkan saja Erza dan Jellal!" Dragon slayer asuhan Igneel itu terkekeh licik.

"Karena mereka saling menyukaaaiii!" seru Happy antusias.

Lucy menyadari Gray tengah mengerling pada Erza yang mulai emosi karena polah kekanak-kanakkan mereka. "Ada apa, Gray?"

Gray tersentak. Ia menggeleng. "Sepertinya Erza tidak suka kita tinggalkan."

"Benarkah?" Lucy ikut memandangi Erza, kemudian tersenyum lebar menemukan sahabatnya yang amat menyukai kue keju stroberi itu tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Jellal. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Natsu tiba-tiba ikut dalam konversasi mereka, dengan tampang sok serius berkata, "Erza yang meninggalkan kita kalau sudah ada Jellal!"

"Cinta bikin seseorang lupa~" ucap Happy dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

Gray meringis. Senyumnya melebar. Tak mengacuhkan Carmela yang mengeong—seakan mengatakan sesuatu—dan turut tak menghiraukan perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. "Yah, asal dia bahagia, itu sudah cukup."

Lucy mendengar Gray berkata seperti itu, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Plue melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Terlebih, setelah itu mereka bergidik ngeri merasakan aura mencekam nan mengancam di belakang mereka.

Ketiganya—beserta makhluk dalam pelukan masing-masing—menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan Erza yang murka karena digosipi. Suram sudah ekspresi mereka. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kabur secepat kilat.

"Gyaaa~ Erza maraaah!" teriak mereka ngeri.

"HEI, KALIAN BERTIGA! Jangan coba-coba lari!" tukas Erza. Gadis itu bergegas mengejar ketiga rekan setimnya yang lari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

"Gyahahaha! Erza sudah ingat kita lagi~ jangan ditinggal Jellal, nanti dia bisa-bisa kabur lagi, Erza!" seru Natsu memanas-manasi.

"_Aye_, Sir! Erza ingat kita lagi," tiru Happy yang bertengger di kepala Natsu.

Tangis komikal Lucy mengalir deras, diikuti Plue yang bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukannya. "Berhenti mengompori Erza, Natsu! Bisa-bisa kita mati sebelum sampai di Hargeon!"

"Pupupupue!" Plue mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan pemiliknya.

"Astaga…" Gray menepuk dahinya, menyejajarkan langkah dengan Natsu—karena Lucy agak tertinggal di belakang. "Aku jadi ikut terseret, 'kan? Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apaaa…"

Carmela mengangkat salah satu paw-paw-nya. Seakan mengerti keluhan tuannya. "Nyan!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tergelak bersama kendati sedang bermarathon gila-gilaan, dan perasaan lain—seperti marah atau takut—meleleh begitu saja. Karena keceriaan begitu lekat pada kepribadian mereka.

Tak rela kehilangan momen membahagiakan meski hanya peristiwa sederhana, seorang pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai penyihir es di guild Fairy Tail telah memantapkan hati. Ia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, tidak akan membongkar sebongkah cerita yang terpendam.

Nanti saja.

Nanti, entah kapan namun pasti.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Nah, hints mengenai konfliknya cukup banyak, bukan? :D **

**Chapter yang cukup panjang—dibandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Mudah-mudahan pembaca nggak bosen bacanya. #meringis **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya! ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
